


Are you hungry.

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus





	Are you hungry.

This is a personal story for @Yoruhana sorry this took so long!

Mark and Yoru had been together for 3 years and had finally moved in with him in L.A, Mark had finally finished his recording and sat down next to her and leaning his head on her shoulder. " Markimoo are you hungry?" he simply nodded nuzzling into her neck " well what do you want for dinner?" He smirked and nibbled at her neck " I want you" he purred and pulled her closer causing her to blush and cover her face in her "Mark! don't say that." He pouted and ran his hand over her thigh " c'mon we haven't had sex in weeks I need you"  Yoru rolled her eyes and sighed " fine" Mark smirked and quickly took her shirt off " your breasts are amazing." She giggled and pulled Mark in for a kiss " I love you moomoo" Mark smiled and ran his fingers threw her hair " I love you too Yoru" after Mark removed his shirt he picked her up and ran to there shared bed room placing her on her back and crawling over over her. Yoru unbuttons his jeans an watched him kick them off " Mark how can you be so handsome?" he laughed and tugged her pajamas off " it takes a lot of work" she rolled her eyes and kissed his neck as his hands spread her legs and slipped a finger inside of her.

 

Yoru moaned and threw her head back " you're so wet do I turn you on that much?" she blushed and nodded " stop teasing me and keep going" he growled in his chest " that's not how we ask for things Yoru." She bit her lip " i-im sorry please stop teasing me" Mark smirked " that's a good girl now sit up and move to the edge of the bed." Yoru quickly did as he said looking up to him as he removed his boxers, his large erection popping out he stroked himself and growled " suck it." She blushed and ran her tongue from the base to the tip before bobbing her head down onto his cock earning a groan from Mark " that feels amazing." Mark gripped her hair in his hand an pushed her down further " c'mon you can do better." she gagged slightly until Mark quickly pulled her head back Yoru gasp for a breath and coughed Mark pushed her on her back and smiled " you've been a good girl Yoru I guess I'll have to reward you." He position himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in and groaned " you're always so tight Yoru." She gripped his shoulders and moaned as he pounded into her " M-Mark harder!" He closed his eyes and gripped her hips and sped up " so damn tight god I'm going to cum." Yoru wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and kissed his passionately as she reached his climax, Mark reached his climax a few moments later. He rolled beside her and smiled " that was great!" She giggled and cuddled into his chest " I love you Mark." " I love you too Yoru."

Finally I updated! I hope you like this I work hard on it.


End file.
